Office Nooky
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Valentine's day one shot. Full summary inside. EO all the way! Please R&R!


**Title: Office Nooky**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Alternate Universe, Language**

**Spoilers/Notes: Valentine's Day one shot. Elliot and Olivia are married for the sake of this story.**

**Summary: Olivia decides to celebrate Valentine's day by stopping by the FBI building and bring her husband Elliot some lunch. What she got, however, is some much needed nooky with the blue eyed hunk.**

**Author's note: So, as you know, Valentine's day is today and I decided to once again put this one shot out for you. I went back to having EO engage in some naughty, sexy things because we need it, giving the current direction the show is going. So, enjoy this V-day one shot from one EO shipper to another.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Federal Bureau of Investigations**

**Government Building**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14****th****, 2014 (Valentine's Day)**

Tightening the belt on her trench coat and making sure that she was covered it, Sargent Olivia Benson of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit strutted her way towards her husband's office, clutching a picnic basket close to her side. The newly appointed commanding officer decided to visit her special agent husband at his office today because she missed him this morning and she also wanted to spend the romantic holiday of the year by having lunch with him in his office. This was something she had never done before, however, she learned a long time ago to just live for the moment.

Olivia smiled at the thought of her sexy husband, Elliot Stabler. For 12 years, he had turned her life upside down by being her partner at the one six. For 12 years, they were the dyamanic duo; taking down the worst the world has ever seen and keeping in sync with one another. And through their work partnership, they've been through the good, the bad and the ugly, kept their tight friendship in tact, they had saved each other's asses more times they could count and she even offered him a comforting shoulder to cry on when his 20 plus year marriage to Kathy Malone failed.

When one door closed, however, another one opened. And Elliot couldn't be more prouder when Olivia opened her arms out to him. And he never looked back.

Almost seven years and a couple of 'I do's' later, she still get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of even being with him. Elliot has that smile that makes her bones melt like butter, her knees weak and her mouth drools with anticipation. And for a man in his 50's, he still looks ever so handsome. Olivia couldn't thank her lucky stars enough that she landed such a fine man like him, after many years of loving him from afar.

As she made her way towards his office, she took in the surroundings of the federal building and even they were in the festive mood. Red and white cutout hearts were scattered all over the wall and little cute cupids can been among the cubicles. Normally, the seasoned detective turned commanding officer would gawk at the sight of cupids and cut out hearts (seeing that she didn't like the holiday initially), but since her subsequent marriage to Elliot and happily enduring one romantic, passionate moment after another, she has come to appreciate it. She still didn't care about the commercialization of Valentine's day.

When she finally reached Elliot's door, she paused for a moment. She reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out her compact. She checked herself in the mirror for a moment, making sure that she looked good before putting the compact back inside her pocket.

"Hi, Olivia. What are you doing here?" Christina, the third floor secretary called out to the brunette as she made her way back to her desk, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

Olivia was started for a moment, but then she broke out into a huge smile at the young secretary.

"Oh, Christina, I didn't see you there. Well, I brought my husband some lunch and I was hoping he'd be in his office so that I could give it to him," Olivia replied, her smile never leaving her face. The gorgeous cop kept the fact that she's wearing sexy lingerie underneath her trench coat to herself. The fact she was able to wear this in this ridiculously cold weather amazed her to no end.

"Let me check," Christina said when she finally reached her desk. She sat her coffee down, then she pressed down on the intercom.

"Agent Stabler, you have a visitor," she said in a sing song voice, which made Olivia laugh.

"_I do? Anyone I know?" _Elliot replied, playing along.

"It's your missus," Christina said, winking at Olivia. She was having fun with the banter.

"_Is my Livvy Love really standing out there? Well, you tell her to come on in,"_ Elliot said quickly before ending the conversation.

"Well, Liv, it seems Stabler's in his office. You can go in. Oh, and tell him that I'll hold his calls for a while," Christina said, winking at Olivia again with a knowing smile on her face.

Olivia shook her head and laughed as she placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, then she marched right inside and closed the door behind her.

"El, how many time do I have to tell you not to call me Livvy Love?" she playfully scolded as she placed the picnic basket down on the coffee table and strutted her way towards his desk. Her heart was beating madly at the sight of him leaning back against the reclining chair, looking so good in his navy blue suit. Every time she's near him, she turns into a naughty school girl.

"But, you are my Livvy Love, baby. And what made you decide to come and see little ole me?" he quipped as he got up from his desk and made his way around it, standing right on his sexy wife. Even in this god awful cold weather, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Well, seeing that it's Valentine's day, I decided to come here and bring you some lunch. Being a commanding officer at the one six does have some perks," Olivia grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. Elliot groaned in her mouth and slipped his arms around her waist; playfully grabbing her ass with his hand and easily lifting her up in his arms.

"Watch the hand, Agent Stabler. Don't make me have to restrain you," she playfully warned when air finally became a problem and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Mmm, I'd like it if you restrain me, Sargent Benson. I've been a bad boy," he replied, wagging his eyebrows playfully, for which she burst out laughing.

"God, you're horrible!" she slapped his arm playfully.

"Only for you, love. And, besides, you don't have a problem with it," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, in addition of me bringing you some lunch, I have another surprise for you," Olivia said as she stepped back for a moment. She undid the belt of her trench coat and removed the garment altogether, revealing a sexy red teddy and black thigh high boots. She placed her hands on her hips and gave her husband a seductive look; silently letting him know that she has every intention of ravishing him before it's all said and done.

"How do I look, handsome?" she asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

For a second, Elliot was speechless. He couldn't believe that was his wife standing in his office, wearing next to nothing. His mouth drooled at the sight of her, as if he didn't wanna blink. He was completely and utterly mesmerized.

"How did you manage to put that on, baby? You do know the weather outside is pretty frightful," he reminded her, not taking his blue eyes off of her.

"I know it's cold outside. But, I wanted to do something special for you, El. For a long time, you've been doing a lot of romantic things for me so I thought I'd return the favor," she replied as she stepped closer to him again.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his hard body. "Baby, all I care about is putting that smile on your pretty face every single day. I love you and I hope you don't forget that."

"I love you, too, love," she replied before pulling him down for another deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they fumbled their way over to the sofa. She removed his suit jacket and threw it on the floor, then she started unbuttoning his shirt, for which he helped her along by just yanking it over his head and throwing it on the floor as well. Her eyes wandered over his gorgeous six back and broad chest; her head swimming with desire. How did she get so lucky to land a gorgeous hunk of man candy like Elliot Joshua Stabler?

Olivia would get her answer when she felt his lips latch onto her neck; sucking on it gently as his hands made their way towards her breasts, thumbing her nipples through the thin material of her teddy. She threw her head back and moaned, giving him more access to her neck as he removed the straps from her shoulders and tugged the offending garment down to her stomach, her perky breasts in full view and much to his delight. He leaned down and latched his mouth on her right nipple, sucking on it gently as if he was a baby. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and softly panted his name, wanting more of his sweet assault on her body.

And more she would get because he paid the same loving attention on her left nipple while his hand massaged her right breast gently. She felt a delicious pool forming between her legs as he moved further down her body and frantically removed her thigh high boots; anxious to see her naked as soon as possible. He tossed them over his shoulder and laid her down on the plush leather sofa, then he hovered over her, planting his lips on her lusciously and licking her lips with his tongue.

_He's gonna be the death of me someday_, Olivia thought as she felt his lips kissing all over her heated body. He allowed his tongue to enter her belly button, which caused her spear her fingers through his hair again.

"Jesus, El, you're trying to kill me," she breathed heavily.

He lifted his head up long enough to look at his wife. "Believe me, baby, I'm just getting started."

And he would prove his point by inserting two fingers inside her swollen opening, fondling her gently and feeling her juices coating his fingertips. Olivia lifted her hips up so he could have more access and moaned again, wanting and needing more contact. Wanting to appease his wife any way he could, Elliot lifted her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and started lapping at her center; eliciting another moan that would escape her mouth. As he kept up his ministrations, he was shocked to see her grab his hand and pulled it up towards her lips. His head was swimming when she bit down on two of his fingers, causing the groin in his pants to go into overdrive. Damn, he was horny.

He knew he won't have to wait long to be inside of her, so he bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge. Olivia closed her eyes tightly and allowed her orgasm to wash over her like a wave crashing over big rocks. Elliot bit down on her clit once more, coaxing another huge orgasm to rock her body.

As she was coming down from her high, he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. When she finally opened her chocolate brown eyes, she was pleased to see her husband stand before her naked. Licking her lips at the sight of his rock hard erection, she sat up on the sofa and placed her hands on his thighs, pulling him closer to her and coming face to face with his hard member. She could see the pre cum oozing out of the tip and it made her mouth water. Normally, she would be repulsed of having to perform oral on a man, but this was Elliot. Her husband, best friend, confidant and protector. She trusts him more than anyone or anything in the world. She knows how to bring a huge smile on his face and she's gonna make sure that she's gonna be the only woman who's gonna keep that shit eating grin on his face as long as they both shall live.

Elliot groaned when he felt her lips taking him in. He looked down and saw her head bobbing up and down on his engorged shaft, ticking his testicles lightly and running her tongue all over him like a pro. He ran his fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and grunted pleasurably as she picked up the pace.

However, just when he was about to climax, she pulled him out of her mouth and began kissing up his chest. He was frustrated because he was getting ready to explode, but as their mouths fused together once again, his frustration quickly went out the window.

"I don't want you coming in my mouth, sexy. I want you coming inside of me," Olivia demanded as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him down on the sofa. A knowing smirk formed on his handsome face.

"Oh, is that right, Mrs. Stabler?" he quipped, wagging his eyebrows playfully as she straddled him on the sofa. A soft moan escaped her lips when she started rubbing her wet slit against his still protruding member.

"That's right, baby. Happy Valentine's day," she grinned as she finally sunk down over his hard shaft, gasping loudly when he filled her up to the hilt easily. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she began to move; rocking her hips in tandem and throwing her back in sheer rapture. He didn't say anything; he was just in awe of his bride showing him the time of his life. The way her breasts jiggled as she rocking on his lap, her head thrown back in the throes of passion and her biting her lip when the pressure of her orgasm starts building made him even more harder than ever before. If anything, he was never this turned on before in his life.

Olivia was lost in her own little world. Her husband was hitting her hot spots dead on like a pro and she could feel her legs giving out. She could feel his hands cupping her ass as she continued riding him like there's no tomorrow.

It won't be long before she convulse into a million pieces. Wanting to make sure to prolong their mutual climaxes for as long as they could, she managed to turn around on his lap without him pulling out of her. Bracing her hands on his knees, she resumed bouncing up and down on his stiffness; clutching at his skin tightly because the feeling was out of this world.

Elliot's thrusts were much deeper than before. He found her G-spot and made sure her needs came first. Gripping her hips with his hands, he helped her reach her attended goal first. He just wants to make sure his number one girl was satisfied in every single way possible.

With their climaxes nearing them, their movements went much faster and more in sync with one another. Grunts, groans and moans filled the office as the genetically gifted married couple finally reached their ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy together. Their orgasms were so intense they slumped on the sofa in an entangled heap; their wrapped securely around each other.

"Oh, man, that was incredible," Olivia panted loudly as she laid her head against his broad shoulder. She moaned when he planted a searing kiss on the right side of her head.

"You're telling me, baby. Who knew Olivia Benson, I'm sorry, Olivia Stabler would be such a sexy wildcat?" Elliot laughed as they were coming down from their incredible highs.

"And you known me how long?" she quipped as she finally climbed off of him, causing him to pull out of her. Both of them let out a collective groan of annoyance.

"I hate that part. I love staying inside of you longer," he said as he reached down and grabbed his clothes.

She looked at him with a smile on her face as she started getting dressed herself. "El, we both know that it won't take you long to be up and running again. It's a miracle that I can even walk, big boy."

"Hey, I just wanna make sure my girl is satisfied, that's all," he smiled at her.

After they cleaned themselves up and got dressed, they sat down across each other on the floor and began eating the lunch she had brought for him. Their sexual activities early built up an appetite for them.

"Man, this is good, babe. I'm so happy you decided to bring me some lunch," he said, smiling at her.

"Ah, it was nothing. If the situation was reversed, you'd do the same thine for me," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"And, you know I will. Because you get me. You always get me," he said as he reached over and grabbed her hand gently, then he pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he has for her.

"I love you, Elliot. Happy Valentine's day," Olivia said as they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

He smiled at her. The same smile that makes her weak in the knees. "I love you, too, baby. And happy Valentine's day to you as well."

**The End!**

**Happy Valentine's day, everyone! I love each and every one of you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
